Digimon: Rebirth of the Lost
by KingAries
Summary: A young Tamer struggles against the might of the Royal Knights and an unseen force.


The surge of digital power funneled up out of the circular screen on Devlin's D-Band. Instinctively, he jerks his arm forward toward a large, yellow dragon wearing lightly plated silver armor on its arms, legs and chest and brandishing a silver lance. Instantly the beast is engulfed with the stream of data as it begins to absorb into its scales.

"Dragoonmon, Digivolve to…" Pieces of armor begins to strap themselves to various places on its growing body, including its tail, wings and head. It raises the lance above its head as it dematerializes and collects around its forearms to form a pair of giant metal claws. Large spikes sprout from its back and a red visor glows as it focuses its eyes to the new senses around it.

"CrashDragoonmon!" It finishes. Devlin smiles confidently and raises a fist at the sight of his Digimon's form.

"Show him we mean business CrashDragoonmon." Across in the distance, near a brick tower, hovered a much smaller figure. Covered in brown and white armor, it flew mere inches from the ground on a pair of white angel wings and carried a needle-like sword to its side. The Digimon laughed at Dragoonmon's transformation.

"Oh please. You honestly expect an Ultimate to defeat a member of the Royal Knights? I admire what you call bravery but to me it's more like stupidity and a waste of my time. So come on then, show me your new power." He taunts as it lifts its other hand to make a come hither motion. CrashDragoonmon grits it's fangs as it plants its monstrous feet to the soft soil to begin its charge.

"Duftmon, your going to regret that." It became a yellow blur as it launches itself toward it's foe, claws withdrawn, targeting visor locking on, doing what CrashDragoonmon does best. Crash. Duftmon didn't even _try_ to dodge. It just smirked and let the creature get its way and smashes head-on into one another. This sent both combatants through the tower behind them, leaving a pile of rubble in their wake. Devlin rushed over to the scene and climbed over the crumbled stones. A large cloud of smoke had risen from the destruction and when it finally cleared, Devlin's jaw and heart dropped. Duftmon stood looming over CrashDragoonmon, sword aimed at its neck and smiling as if it had already won.

"I guess it's my turn." Duftmon said softly as it cocked it's arm back ready to finish its enemy.

"Black…" Duftmon was beginning to charge its attack. A black mist began to emanate from the tip of its sword.

"Aura…" Duftmon was taking its time, savoring the moment. It seemed unbecoming of a Royal Knight. Devlin reached out into nothingness . CrashDragoonmon was far from his grasp but felt as if, in some way, touched its heart.

"CrashDragoonmon!" Devlin cried. In that moment, CrashDragoonmon could feel Devlin's passion. His love for his Digimon, for his friend. In this love it felt a well of strength it never knew it had and raised its powerful claw over Duftmon's sword.

"Blas…huh?!" Duftmon was finding it difficult to focus its energy into its attack. The black mist was fading under the cold steel of this reckless giant.

"Not…today. Not…while I'm…around" CrashDragoonmon struggled with the words through its graveled voice. Duftmon was paralyzed with the mere thought that this creature could not only match its strength but somehow overpower it. Slowly CrashDragoon started to rise to its feet, pushing Duftmon closer to a large spiraling pillar of data floating behind them. Having had enough of this foolishness Duftmon leaps back to a reasonable distance and catches its breath.

"How? You were seconds away from obliteration and somehow you managed to fend me off. What changed in that moment? You did nothing different. But…" Duftmon trails off to glance over at the human boy who called out to his partner.

"Of course. The human. He is the reason you were able to gain the right amount of power you needed. I see now." Devlin cautiously smiled. Had Duftmon finally seen what it means to bond with someone rather than fight blindly under orders?

"D…does that mean you'll."

"It means I'll be needing to take out this source of useless energy first before finishing off my target. Pray to your God quickly human or you won't get the chance." Devlin and CrashDragoonmon gasp as their collective hearts skip a beat. Duftmon spread its arms wide and closed its eyes to clear its mind.

"Extinction Wave!" Duftmon echoed as it clapped its hand together to pulse a huge black wave of energy that spread throughout the tower. Devlin could only shield his eyes from the attack. Knowing the end was near he sheds a single tear which splashes onto the dusted screen of his D-Band.

"Devlin!" CrashDragoonmon shouted as it raced over to block most of the blast away from its tamer. A familiar sound began to ring. A loud screeching whistle. The white bars on Devlin's D-Band were spinning rapidly and surging with power once again. This had never happened before, not with this much power at least. It felt warm, and safe. The D-Band was being absorbed into Devlin's forearm, which in turn was transforming him into a digital grid. Soon it spread through his body and once he had been reduced to a pixilated mapping on a digital blueprint, he shattered. Particles of data swirled and spun through the air and ultimately collected into the chest of CrashDragoonmon.

"CrashDragoonmon Biomerge to…" The heavy armor plating covering its body began to crumble and rust and streams of light broke through the cracks. It was shrinking to a more streamline size, humanoid in nature. In fact with the exceptions of the golden ears, tail and wings it would have easily been mistaken for a man in his late 30s. This 'man' wore a soft, flowing, white, cloth toga with a golden royal crown as an emblem. Which at the moment seemed perfect as a shining golden crown hovered gentle above its long blond hair. Finally it grasps the silver long sword from nothingness and promptly sheaths it.

"Kingdramon." it says with a soft, caring voice. Inches away from a whisper. Duftmon becomes wide eyed and takes a step back. Doing so drops his sword with a loud clank.

"It…it can't be." Duftmon mutters in shock. Kingdramon looks up, its trimmed blond beard shifts with the wind.

"Duftmon, we need to talk."

Duftmon closed its eyes for a moment, hoping that what it just saw was an illusion. To its horror the radiant figure stood a good distance away with a stern look on its face.

"Kingdramon? When I took on this duty I didn't expect to run into you, let alone in this manner. Is this what you meant by becoming stronger? Siding with the Humans?" Duftmon asks while kneeling for its sword, never taking its eyes off of its opponent.

"Duftmon, you know as well as I do that strength alone does not make a warrior. It seems you have forgotten that some time ago. What would Grapp…"

"Don't you _dare_ utter its name!" Duftmon cuts off now standing in its offensive stance. "Grappleomon and I were like brothers! Unlike you, who abandoned your teammates to follow some ridiculous myth about the Humans." Duftmon was becoming more tense by the moment. Its hands were beginning to shake in anger and Kingdramon could almost feel its rage building.

"After all my years living with these beings I have come to this conclusion. Humans and Digimon are both very powerful creatures. Capable of wondrous things and unimaginable potential. But when they are together, it's as if the impossible become a reality. A part of you is shared with this and vice versa, but feels as natural as breathing. When heartbeats become one, both the Human World and the Digital World slows and stops. It's a feeling, I believe, should be shared by all." Kingdramon closes its eyes and takes a deep breath. It can feel Devlin smiling warmly on the inside. Soon its face converted back to its fatherly figure stature.

"However, our Lord Yggdrasil would have us cast out the Humans to make the Digital World fit only for him and the Digimon who serve him. Does this sound reasonable to you? If Yggdrasil created us then what gives him the right to rule over the Humans as well? For that matter, other than Magnamon, who has even heard from our God recently? Where do these orders come from? I fear there is treachery afoot." Kingdramon finishes as Duftmon stabs its sword into the stone next to it.

"Enough of this blasphemy! You have lost your faith Kingdramon and have broken our sacred code of the Royal Knights. And you have the _audacity _to question our creator!? I'm afraid I have every right to end you where you stand. In the name of Lord Yggdrasil I will destroy you!"

Duftmon begins to glow faintly as the breaks in its armor shine with a holy light.

"Duftmon, mode change to…" Its legs bend backwards as it falls forward onto all fours. The bestial helm now covers most of the face. Its hands and feet grow larger and sprout razor sharp claws. The wings on its back shift down to the top of its thighs.

"Leopard Mode!" it roars. It cocks its back legs into a pouncing position and leaps toward its foe at a blinding speed. If Kingdramon had been a lesser Digimon, this attack would easily finish it. But because of the union it had with its partner, it was as if Duftmon had been moving in slow motion. Kingdramon calmly began to draw its sword. Duftmon drew closer with every heartbeat. Kingdramon said a silent prayer before raising its sword high above its head.

'_I'm sorry, my friend.'_

"King's Crown!" Kingdramon announced as the golden glow from its crown struck the sword, energizing it with holy light. In an instant the sword launched itself down, catching Duftmon between the neck and shoulder. This stopped Duftmon in its tracks. Its mouth opened wide, and seemingly in a large amount of pain. It had never felt anything like this before. Duftmon collapsed to the ground as a spiral of data surrounded it. It was De-Digivolving back to its previous forms. Laying on the ground at Kingdramon's feet were two Digimon. A metallic angel with blades for arms and a red mane lion with flexible battle armor. The angel struggled to look up at the Digimon next to it.

"Grapp…leomon. D…don't leave me." But Grappleomon never looked up. SlashAngemon was a Mega but itself was only an Ultimate. The attack from Kingdramon was far too much for it as it started to dematerialize. The partials of data traveled in the wind, toward the heavens before SlashAngemon could even touch its life long friend again.

"SlashAngemon, I am giving you a choice. Stay here and suffer for what you have done. Or be with your friend once more." Kingdramon whispered. SlashAngemon rolled over on its back with the last bit of strength it had left. It stared up at the Digimon who had separated it from its partner and smiled through its steel mask.

"I think we both know the answer already." It said softly. Kingdramon nodded and gripped its sword with both hands and hung it over SlashAngemon's chest. It was over quickly and with minimal amount of pain as possible. Kingdramon removed its sword from the floating data that was once its comrade and marched off outside the nearly destroyed tower.

High above the rafters stood an ominous figure with a flowing red and white cape and an incredibly long and sharp lance. It gripped a steel beam, crushing it in its palm as it fought back the anger building inside.

"Kingdramon, has become a traitor."


End file.
